The Silver Ocean
by Silver-Rose Writes
Summary: Most People Start off their clans in the mists of trouble But, not this one this is truly a clan being created.


The Silver Ocean

Written By Silverstar idea by Erin Hunter

 **Allegiances**

Pebbleclan

First clan to cross the ocean, To the Island they fish out of the fresh water. They usually have Blue, White or Gray fur, Long tails and large ears. They are the founders of all clans.

 **Leader**

 _Larkstar_ : Wiry light Brown She-cat, Large dark brown eyes, with a large scar across her face

 **Deputy**

 _Blackice_ : Black tom

 **Warriors**

 _Stonetail_ : Gray Tom-cat with one black sock on his front left paw brother of River

 _Greyfoot_ : White Tom with gray feet

 _Salmonheart_ : She-cat with gray fur and blackish tabby stripes

 _Mistyspring_ : Light bluish she-cat with light frosty pelt

 _Palelight_ : Light golden fur with all white face and a long tail, She-cat

 _Bluetrout_ : She-cat with Bluish fur, large ears and a tail with white spots

 **Queens**

 _Lilyheart_ : White tabby with small blue eyes

 _Whitelighting_ : White with golden stripes and stubby tail mother of Greyfoot kit ( _Moonkit_ : White she-cat with gray feet)

 **Medicine cat**

 _Whitefang_ : Bluish She-cat with small white teeth and tiny ears, Blue eye

 **Apprentices**

 _Jaypaw_ : Bluish Tom-cat with a short tail, Mentor:

Grayfoot

 _Swanpaw_ :White She-cat with a golden muzzle mentor:Whitefang

 _Slatepaw_ : Gray She-cat with Dark Blue eyes

Elders

 _Thunderblaze_ : Flame colored Tom with a faded gray fur and Dark brown eyes

Meadowclan

First clan to hunt on land, Can Pebbleclan uncover Sunstar's and Snowstar's secrets or will Meadowclan remain forever? Meadowclan cats are usually brown or gold

 **Leader**

 _Sunstar_ : Golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

 **Deputy**

 _Blazeheart_ : Red tom with dark ears

 **Warriors**

 _Thrushbird_ : Brown tom with white stripes

 _Stripeddawn_ :Golden she-cat with brown eyes

 _Tangleclaw_ : Brown tom with a grey tail

 _Tallcloud_ : White She-cat with blue eyes previously a Pebbleclan cat

 **Apprentices**

 _Rubypaw_ : Red fur with a scar going down her forehead. Mentor is Tallcloud

 _Emberpaw_ : Rubypaw's brother orange colored and a Brown pelt

 **Medicine cat**

 _Longlog_ : Dark brown furred tom and black eyes

 **Queens**

 _Torndream_ :Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Violetear_ :Black furred she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders**

 _Embertiger_ : Redish Tom and Black eyes

Midnightclan

Created around the same time as Meadowclan, Midnightclan are usually black or white or even gray fur, Also tend to have blue or black eyes. They thrive in Leafbare

 **Leader**

 _Snowstar_ : A white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

 _Earthwhisker_ : Older, Brown She-cat with scars from a badger attack

 **Warriors**

 _Rainywater_ : Young, Gray She-cat with breathtaking blue eyes

 _Furzefoot_ : Thick brown Tom with gray spots and three scars around his face

 _Foxnose_ : Red fox looking tom with a white muzzle

 _Leaffrost_ : White She-cat with a black stripe draping down her back

 _Honeypetal_ :Golden she-cat with a red face and green eyes

 **Apprentices**

 _Echopaw_ : A beautiful silver She-cat with Blue eyes. Mentor Furzefoot

 **Medicine cat**

 _Spiderfrost_ :Gray She-cat with snow like scars on her neck

 **Queens**

 _Poppypool_ : White with red marking large ears having Furzefoot's kits

 **Elders**

 _Coldstep_ :White Tom Gray and Brown face, Green eyes, Sharp tail and Gray tufts of fur

Rogues and travelers

 _Sliver_ : Sliver gray she-cat with pretty Blue eyes Rouge

 _Ocean_ :Bluish Tom with black eyes lives on the beach with Silver

 _Coral_ and _Stone_ : Coral and Stone are two kits who look like stone Rouge

 _Black_ :Coral and Stone's mother she's totally black with brown eyes Rouge

 _Rock_ :Light bluish to Black's mate

 _River_ : Gray she cat Ocean's mother, She lives in the city where Silver and Ocean were born sister of Stonetail

Lily's Kittypet Clan

 _Lily_ : Pretty She-cat previously a kittypet Traveling with "Clan"

 _Tiger_ :Scar Brown tom with a striped tail

 _Sorrel_ :Brownish She cat with gray spots

 _Rose_ : Lily's sister, Red fur and white pelt

 _Rain_ : Pretty she-cat with gray fur and a white tip of her tail carrying Walk's kits

 _Walk_ : Orange tabby tom Rain's mate

 _Bumble_ : Orange She-cat with yellow eyes

 _Bee_ :Orange tom with green eyes Bumble's brother

 _Dodge_ : Red and Brown tom with green eyes a rouge

 _Brown_ :Brown, Scrawny, Wiry She-cat with gray eyes, Dodge's mother and she lives with him Prisoners of Lilyclan

Old friends of Silver

 _Pringle_ :Golden tom with vivid stripes on his forehead brother of Silver

 _Rusty_ :Red tom with gray markings

 _Prince_ :Black tom with small white spots

 **Silverstar Speaks**

Well,Hello there! My name is Silverstar I love the warrior books. So… I wrote my own, I was "supposed" To wait until June 1st but I could not So here it is

Silverstar

Prolouge

"But their my kits," Protested Rain, Gathering her kits with her tail, Three young kits lay beside her, A orange tabby tom with brown eyes and a white belly that goes up his neck, A black She-cat with Dark brown eyes with one white foot and A white she cat with a brown speckle on cheek. "I don't really care," replied Lily calmly "They will slow us down to the forest," "They are my kits and I say they will not leave their mother's side," Walk argued, Nuzzling his mate "Fine, They can come But you will carry them," Meowed Lily "Or I could kill them, I would prefer the first it gives you a punishment for what you have done," "Never!" Rain mewed in a small voice "Well then pick them up, Rain and Walk," Lily mewed, Rain picked up the tom and Walk picked up the other two She-cats

Chapter 1

"Silver," Ocean called "Do you wanna go vist Black and Rock, I heard they just had kits," "What oh, I just got back from hunting," She mewed, Silver held up the fish and Racoon "I know Parrot Fish is your favorite," She meowed teasingly "Well I do love it but…" He trailed off as A Black she-cat and bluish tom walked onto their territory "Ocean, Silver!,"Rock meowed happily "Hello, Silver," Black mewed calmly almost shyly. Two kits appeared from behind her "Who are you?," asked one of the kits "I'm Silver," She replied looking down at the small kit "What's your name?" Silver asked " I'm Stone and this is my sister, Coral," He meowed less shyly Coral peered out from behind Black "H-H-i-Hi,"Coral mewed stuttering on her words "Hello,Coral," Silver greeted the young she-cat politely

"Ocean, Did you hear about that huge group of cats down in the forest?" Rock asked "No, What about them?" Ocean questioned "Well some she-cat came, just walked right into our camp asking us if we wanted to join her clan," Rock meowed clearly outraged "Rock let's go," Black hollered "Coming,"He called "Just watch out for those cats," He added to Ocean "I will," Ocean called

The sun lied on Silver's back,The warm sun shined down on her as a red Tom trotted over Ocean followed a scowl on his face "This fox-heart wanted to see you," He growled Silver blinked in surprise she had never seen her mate look so aggressive to a visitor "Silver!" he cried "I never thought I'd see again, After I left the Twoleg den,Anyway, what brings you to the Island?" She asked "Just wanted to see you again," He smiled "No really tell me," She pried "Ok, Me,Prince and Pringle all traveled her to live a life away from the twoleg den," Rusty finished "By the way I'm called Flamefur, now Thank Starclan,"He purred looking into the distance "Oh that's wonderful,"She purred "I was also wondering.. If you wanted to be my mate?"He asked, Silver was so surprised she was speechless. Ocean glared in fury and and yelled "You Fox heart, I have given you a chance she's my mate, Now I will kill you," "No!" Silver mewed "It's okay Silver, Ocean just let me tell Silver something," Rusty mewed "Fine," Ocean meowed rage pouring through him "Pringle and Prince are towards the pointed stones, Go to them and be careful,"He added just as Ocean sunk his teeth into his neck "No,"She whispered "How could you, he was my friend!"She screamed "I couldn't let him take you," Ocean admitted "Ocean, I have to see my friends and tell them about Flamefur," Silver meowed

Chapter 2

Silver and Ocean walked through the waving weeds and stepped out onto the rocks and stones "Wow,"Ocean purred "What is this place?Silver asked as cats ran around carrying fish and herbs young cats pestered older cats "Intruders!" One cried all the cats turned to look at them "What are you doing here?" A grey tom asked "We're here to see Pringle and Prince," Silver meowed calmly "Oh you must mean Midnightmoon and Pringle,"He meowed "Uh Sure,"Silver mewed confused "I am Stonestar,"He meowed "Can you show me where they are?" Silver asked "Sure,They are called Fireclan now, Pringle is their leader he has not received his nine lives yet but I hope he changes his name from Pringle," Stonstar meowed amusement in his eyes"Well we should be going," Ocean meowed frustrated that his mate was talking to a another tom "Yes, Thank you for having us Stonestar," Silver meowed politely "Oh, your welcome," Stonestar meowed

The clouds draped over the sky as Silver made her way over stones Ocean not far behind, "Who is that?" A voice mewed "By Starclan it's Sylvia," A black tom meowed "My littermate!" Pringle Shouted "Hello, Pringle," Silver mewed "Why have you come?" Midnightmoon asked "Yes, Where is Flamefur?" Pringle asked peering behind her looking for him "That is what I've come to tell you, He is dead," "What," "How," "Why," The clan mewed "He's my mate I'm having his kits," One distressed She-cat meowed "Every cat is fine, Sunleaf," Meowed a Blue and grey Tom "Oh, Crookedsong He was my one true love," She whined "Violetdawn, Fetch some thyme,"Crookedsong ordered "Right away,Crookedsong," She mewed

"Tell us how he died," Pringle ordered and Silver told him "Ocean, Show yourself," Midnightmoon demanded Slyly Ocean entered the camp before he could say anything thundering pawsteps hit the ground "Lilyclan!" "Lilyclan!""Invasion!" "Lilyclan!" "Invasion!" The clan hollard "Quick to my camp," Ocean called The clan ran, Lilyclan on their tails. They leaped over the barrier "I don't want to die like Flamefur, I have to have his kits its what he would want," Sunleaf Freeted "Shhh," Pringle meowed

Sunlight shone as the clan entered their Ocean and Silver's home. Lily walked into the the camp and meowed "I will overthrow your little group unless you join me," Lily purred "We would never," Pringle meowed "Well then battle comes," Lily meowed and left "Silver, I don't think we can go back there, ever," Midnightmoon meowed "You can stay here," Ocean meowed "Ocean!" Silver meowed fiercely "It's a kind offer,but if we're not wanted.." Pringle trailed "We have our warrior code, so it might be a hassle," Midnightmoon added "Of course you are," Silver mewed "Tell us about your way of life," and they did The warrior code, The gatherings, Mentors "Pebbleclan helped us," Pringle added

"Ok, help us hunt,Pringe lead a patrol for hunting…" Silver stopped abruptly "We call that a hunting patrol," Diamondpaw added helpfully "Ok a hunting patrol," Silver corrected "Take.." Silver trailed "Let's introduce ourselves first," A pretty purplish She-cat stepped up "I'm Violetdawn the medicine cat," She purred a white tom stepped up "Snowfang," He meowed "I'm Diamondpaw my mentor is Sorrelheart," Meowed a grey She-cat "I'm Sorrelheart," Purred a brown She-cat "and I'm Goldfern," Purred a golden She-cat "I'm Crookedsong," Meowed a brown tom with lighter brown speckles and spots

"I'm Sunleaf and I'm having Flamefur's kits,"A yellow She-cat annouced "Ok, I'm Silver and this is Ocean," Silver purred "Snowfang lead another hunting patrol take Ocean, Goldfern and Oakfrost, Pringle take Crookedsong and Blossompool Sorrelheart and Diamondpaw put down territory," Silver finished as the patrols left "Silver," Violetdawn meowed "Yes," "I saw a prophecy from Starclan saying that you will will be the leader of Oceanclan, Do you accept the will of Starclan?" Violetdawn asked "Yes, I do" Silver agreed

Chapter 3

"If these kits are going to be so troublesome and not train in battle they can leave and so can you," Lilystar meowed "Lilystar, they are my kits and I say they stay," Walk now Walkingstorm meowed "I agree with Walkingstorm," Quietrain agreed "Well leave now, But Stormkit can stay, But not Thunderkit and Lightningkit," Lilystar added "But, Why Stormkit?" Asked Quietrain "Because She feels battle training is worth it and wants to beat Fireclan," Lilystar mewed "Now go," She meowed tossing the Orange tabby tom and black She-cat with one white foot at them.

"Silver and Ocean will help us," Walkingstorm

Chapter 4

"We have to go to the moonstar," Violetdawn announced just as Silverstream and Oceanclaw had finished announcing that Silverstream was going to be leader and Pringle was going to be Deputy and Violetdawn was going to be the medicine cat. "Yes we shall be going,"Silverstream meowed "Now?" Oceanclaw asked "Yes, And no you can't come," Violetdawn meowed "But why?"Oceanclaw asked almost teasingly,His tail waved in the air "It's a secret processes," Violetdawn replied calmly, Suddenly four cats walked into the camp two were carrying young kits "Hello I'm Queitrain this is Walkingstorm, Lightningkit, and Thunderkit," The she-cat meowed. She launched into the story of Lilystar and her kits "We need to stay here, Please help us," Queitrain meowed "Of course we will," Violetdawn purred "But I must be getting to the moonstar," Silverstream mewed "Let's go then,"Violetdawn meowed "Pringle send out hunting patrols and border patrols…"Silverstream stopped abruptly as two cats stalked onto the camp "I'm Tigertail and this is Roseheart, We want to help you in the battle,"A Brown tom with a striped tail meowed "Are you good at battle," Oceanclaw asked looking unsure "Yes and Roseheart is a good hunter and is expecting my kits," Tigertail meowed proudly "Ok, Roseheart to the nursery, Sunleaf show her there," Silverstream instructed The two she-cats walked off as Silverstream meowed "Let's go," "Ok to the moonstar,"Violetdawn agreed "Let's bring a warrior to keep us safe," Silverstream "Who?" Violetdawn asked her long tail waving impatiently " Tigertail let's test his skills," Silverstream meowed her tail waved him over "What?" He asked "You need to see the moonstar and we need a warrior to guard us, Do you want to come?" Violetdawn asked, her pelt bristling "Sure," He purred, his tail swishing

"Touch your nose to the moonstar," Violetdawn instructed Silverstream, Silverstream did as she was told and a few moments later many cats with stars in their fur meowed "Welcome,Silverstream," a second later one brown tabby tom walked up to her "I am Pebblestar, The first cat on the Island, Leader of the first clan," He meowed his tail twitching "The life I give you is to have the faith that I had when I crossed the ocean," A shock of pain shot through Silverstream, She let out a shriek but soon became clam as a red cat stalked out "I'm Flameheart the second medicine cat of Pebbleclan, I died by the cruel leading of Larkstar killing all cats who hated her," He meowed "The life I give you is to do what you think is right, Even if it is against the warrior code," Flameheart meowed as a pain like a dying cat flew through her, she hissed A Blue -grey she cat hissed "I died on the first journey to the island,The life I give you is to trust your clanmates with your life," She finished Silverstream let out a mrrow of shock she felt like she was drowning, suddenly A Black tom leaped out "I'm Blackice I fell down into the gorge leading to my death, The life I give you is to think before you act," He purred There was no pain this time A white tabby with brown eyes stepped out of the shadows "I'm Roseleap, I died fighting for my kits,One of them is in your clan," Roseleap mewed "The life I give you is to fight for your clan's weakest members," Roseleap meowed proudly, her tail swishing A surge of pain blew through Silverstream A she-cat with kits leaped out "I am Graypaw I was badly hurt by the group of rouges I lived with after they found out I was having kits as a young cat. Meadowclan nursed me back to heath but My injuries were too severe even after the medicine cat gave me many herbs," She meowed "The life I give is to love all the cats even if they are not your kin," A long hit of pain passed through Silverstream Alarge tabby tom stepped out his big, brown eyes shining "I am Brownstripe, I died in a battle between Pebbleclan and Midnightclan, The life I give you is to fight like no other cat," He proudly meowed as the feeling of blood passed through Silverstream just as A small white she cat stepped out shyly "I am Cloverstep, I died kitting Tallcloud and Bluetrout, The life I give you is to fight for your clan in strange ways," She mewed, her tail swishing gently, A bout of pain swished through her as A white cat with grey eyes stepped out "I'm Frosteye I lived in Midnightclan for all my life and I died as a elder, The life I give you is to spend all your life severing your clan," She meowed more pain than ever slashed through Silverstream as the cats who greeted her appeared once more "Silverstar,Silverstar, Silverstar!" They chanted as Silverstar awoke Violetdawn woke next to her "Let's go Silverstar," Violetdawn announced her voice was strong and serious "Good Idea," Silverstar mewed She was a little shaken, But fine in all

Chapter 5

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Red Rock for a meeting," Silverstar called "Violetdawn tells me that tonight there is a gathering where the clans gather in piece to share news," Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd, Silverstar twitched her tail for silence "The cats that will be coming are: Snowfang, Crookedsong, Sorrelheart, Bloosompool, Diamondpaw, Tigertail, Oakfrost and Goldfern," Silverstar finished "What about the medicine cats and deputy?" Tigertail called "Of course they will come," Silverstar responded from Red Rock "Silverstar, We should probably get going now," Her Deputy meowed politely "Sure, Pringle," She meowed, leaping off of Red Rock

The moon was full and the stars shined bright above OceanClan's heads Diamondpaw ran over to a MidnightClan apprentice "Hi, I'm Diamondpaw what's your name," She asked, happily "I'm Echopaw, I haven't seen you around before, What clan are you from?" She asked, Her tail winded around her body as she spoke "I'm from Oceanclan We hunt on the open seas," Diamondpaw replied happily "That's really cool, We hunt on the hilly side, our leader, Snowstar makes sure we are always prepared for Leaf-bare," She purred "Hush kits the meeting is about to start," Spat a white tom "Sorry, Coldstep," Echopaw apologized, A golden She-cat stepped forward "All is well in Meadowclan, We have two new warriors, Rubyheart and Embersquirrel," Two reddish cats stood up proudly as the clans cheered their new names, But Diamondpaw noticed that most of the cheers came from MidnightClan "We happily report that Torndream is having kits again we hope they will be some of the best warriors the clan has ever seen," She finished "That's Sunstar she's a mouse-brain and for some reason she and Snowstar are really close," Echopaw explained quietly "That is wonderful, Sunstar," A white tom meowed "Thank you, Snowstar," She mewed happily "Um.. It's your turn to speak, Snowstar," Stonestar meowed "Of course," Snowstar purred "Our deputy, Earthwhisker was killed by a patrol of Pebbleclan cats and Stonestar we would appreciate it if you would punish these cats," Snowstar meowed as gasps light the night sky "Where were these cats?" Stonestar asked, calmly "On my territory," Snowstar growled " I have not sent any cats out on to MidnightClan territory, I have no need to as we are very far apart," Stonestar retorted "Let us sort this out in a private manner, met me on my territory on half moon," Snowstar offered "Sure," Stonestar hissed "In other news, Leaffrost is our new deputy.." He stopped for a moment as the cheers died down "We wish Leaffrost the best," Sunstar meowed "Congrats, Leaffrost," Silverstar meowed Snowstar waited for a congratulations from Stonestar but when he didn't get one he continued " Poppypool has had her kits, three of them, Icekit, Whitekit and Sharpkit," He finished "Stonestar would you like to go next," Silverstar offered "Sure," He answered "We sadly report the death of Larkstar," He stopped as cheers rose out "Stonestar, Stonestar, Stonestar!" The clans cheered "We welcome you as leader," Silverstar meowed happily "Larkstar was a fine leader," Sunstar meowed "May she hunt with StarClan now," Snowstar meowed "Thank you for your kind words," Stonestar meowed "We have a new apprentice Moonpaw," "Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" The clans chanted "and we have scented MeadowClan on our hunting grounds," Sunstar looked away shyly "Please stop sending patrols on our hunting grounds." Stonestar ordered "Fine," She spat, her fur bristling, Diamondpaw could see her cats ready to fight on their leader's command, Silverstar rose gracefully "Cats of all clans," She began formally "I am Silverstar the new leader of OceanClan," "Silverstar,OceanClan,Silverstar," The clans chanted "We have many new cats Pringle,My deputy, Midnightmoon, Violetdawn, My medicene cat, Sorrelheart and her apprentice Diamondpaw and many more," Silverstar finished "Sunleaf and Roseheart are both expecting kits and we have two new kits and their parents," "Thank you Silverstar, Lilystar would you like to begin," Snowstar asked "Of course, I would like to say that tonight we challenge all of you unless you join LilyClan then we will attack very soon," Lilystar meowed "Very well but I will not join and neither will my clan,"Stonestar meowed "Do all clan leaders agree to this," Lilystar meowed, The leaders nodded "Their will be a battle on next quarter moon my borderline," Lilystar hissed, Her lips drew back in a snarl "The gathering is over," yowled Sunstar "Goodbye Echopaw," Diamondpaw meowed "See you at the battle," Echopaw responded

Chapter 6

The birds were singing the morning after the gathering "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Red Rock for a meeting," Silverstar yowled, Lightningkit and Thunderkit were being ushered out of the nursey by their mother "Lightningkit, Thunderkit please step forward," Silverstar meowed "Snowfang you will be a mentor to Lightningkit, I trust that you will pass on your skills in battle and hunting to Lightningkit, Lightningkit from this day forward you shall be known as Lightningpaw," Silverstar meowed "Lightningpaw! Lightningpaw! Lighningpaw!" The clan chanted "Thunderkit from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Thunderpaw, Oakfrost you are ready for your first apprentice, You will mentor Thunderpaw, I trust you will pass on your wiseness and heart to young Thunderpaw," Silverstar meowed "Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw!" "As you know there is a battle coming soon and we must train, Right now I want Tigertail to lead a training session with Crookedsong and Sorrelheart and her apprentice, Bloosompool you will lead a training session by the Moon Springs with Oakfrost, Thunderpaw and Oceanclaw, Pringle you lead a training session with Goldfern, Walkingstorm and Snowfang, Midnightmoon take the rest and go hunting," Silverstar ordered, The clan started doing what they had been assigned

Diamondpaw panted as Tigertail shot another sheathed blow at her face, Sorrelheart attacked the young tom "Sorrelheart and Diamondpaw you win cause Tigertail would be dazed and I'd be dead," Crookedsong yowled "Let us start again, But We fight in the water like we may have to," Tigertail meowed "We may have to fight with cats we don't know very well, So Crookedsong and Sorrelheart, Diamondpaw and myself," Tigertail meowed, The ats ran towards the water, Sorrelheart dived in and began attacking Diamondpaw puting Diamondpaw under water she yowled "Diamondpaw your dead," She ran to attack Tigertail but he dodged her and aimed a blow at the back of her neck "Sorrelheart you're dead," He yowled Crookedsong ran at him but he was ready he scratched his face throwing him down to the ground "Tigertail wins," Sorrelheart yowled

Chapter 7

It had been a quarter moon, OceanClan and StoneClan where at the border Pringle was giving out orders "You, what's your name?" He yowled to a white tom with gray feet "Greyfoot," He answered "Yes, Greyfoot, I want you to attack any LilyClan warriors who come close to camp, There are so many of them," Pringle yowled "Blazeheart make groups of MeadowClan," Sunstar ordered her deputy "Yes, Three," Pringle meowed "Thrushbird and Tangleclaw,Stripeddawn and Embersqurriel, Rubyheart and Tallcloud," He announced "Leaffrost, Bluetrout and I will make groups for our clans," Pringle meowed,suddenly a voice rang over the swamp "LilyClan attack!" The voice shouted and Silverstar could tell that it was Lilystar "MeadowClan attack!" Came the voice of Sunstar "MidnightClan attack!" Snowstar yowled, His teeth brought back in a snarl "PebbleClan attack!" Stonestar's voice held power but no ambition "OceanClan attack!" Silverstar's voice Diamondpaw darted to Echopaw "Lets go for the gray tabby tom," Echopaw suggested The two young cats dove for the tom, Diamondpaw remembered from her training to lure the tom into the water Echopaw drew her teeth back in a snarl as Diamondpaw ran to the water, She signaled with her tail to shove the tom into the water "You fight like a kit," Diamondpaw sneered as she ran under the tom, Echopaw pushed him into the water "I am Hallownose and you will never hurt me," His voice was harsh and cold, Diamondpaw ran on top of Hallownose, Giving his head a large cut, Echopaw leaped in and pulled him underwater, Drowning the tom forever

Thunderpaw chased her mentor towards a White she-cat called Watervenom, They tried to sneak silently but she saw them and lashed her claws at Oakfrost, Thunderpaw wiped her off her feet,But it was to late she had killed Oakfrost with one killing blow to the back of the neck, While she was wiping her paws of blood Thunderpaw ran up and killed her, Just than noticing her mentor lying on the ground his chest barely rising and falling, She scampered over "Violetdawn! Oakfrosts hurt," She yowled "No, Thunderpaw, I'm on my way to StarClan, But I want you to know I love you like a mate and I will be waiting for you in StarClan, My last wish is that you take up the role of medicine cat," He rasped "O-Of course," Thunderpaw sobbed "Thunderpaw! What is it?" Asked a Purplish She-cat, Her eyes like fire "Oh, Oakfrost!," She noticed The tabby tom that lie in front of her "Whitefang! I need some marigold and Cobwebs!" Violetdawn ordered "It's okay, He's, gone" Thunderpaw sobbed, Thunderpaw barely made out the words, Through her sobs for her lost mentor

Crookedsong Hissed as he flung himself over the brown tabby tom "Endlessfern , we meet again," The tom's fur bristled as jumped on top of Crookedsong, Crookedsong raked his stomach from underneath, A moment later he was dead "You were never a warrior," He spat

Silverstar raced for a brown, wiry She-cat She started clawing and attacking the She-cat "Don't hurt me, I don't want to fight you, I am a prisoner of LilyClan forced to fight, let me go with my son and I promise you live in peace if you let me go," She pleaded "Sure but let me know your name, first," Silverstar mewed not forcefully but there was demand "It's Brown and my son is Dodge," She meowed, Her voice proud "Very well, You may go," She meowed as the brown She-cat grabbed a tom bye the scruff and ran off

Sorrelheart leaped for a speckled She-cat "Honeystorm, Why did you abandon me?" She asked her sister of LilyClan "I had to for survival and you lived," Responded Honeystorm "Well, now we meet in battle and only one will survive and that will be me," Sorrelheart snarled, Her fur standing up "Crookedsong!" She yowled, Knowing she couldn't live without the toms help. Crookedsong darted over his brown fur bristling, Without speaking he dove for Honeystorm "Sorrelheart, yank her leg off, It will make her weak," He ordered, She nodded He picked her up by the scruff and dragged her into the water Sorrelheart leaped on top of her, Drowning her sister "No, Honeystorm, I'm better off without you," She hissed and turned away from Honeystorm and trotted away

Silverstar ran forward spotting the white she-cat who threatened her clan "Lilystar! Stop running," She ordered the leader who was sprinting away from Silverstar, She turned around and faced her snarling "If you can beat me and my clan than you can take my territory if I beat you and these four clans than I take all of your remaining warriors and territory, Deal?" She growled, Her tail swaying "Agreed,"Silverstar agreed, All at once the clans dove for each other "Goldfern, Sorrelheart protect me!" she yowled The two She-cats rushed to her side each battling different cats, Silverstar reached Lilystar and with one blow she killed her "Lilystar is dead go live somewhere else or may you feel my warriors faith in battle!"She screeched The clan stopped and turned to look at their leader "We're free!" One yowled, Then they ran, Kittypets to their housefolk, Rouges to the forest, Loners to their barn

Chapter 8

It was two sunrises after the battle and They grieved for the one warrior lost in OceanClan: Oakfrost "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Red Rock for a meeting," Silverstar called "As you all know, Our warrior Oakfrost, Is dead," Yowls of mourning rose around the camp "That leaves his apprentice, Thunderpaw's knew mentor will be…" Silverstar stopped as a voice cried "I want to be a medicine cat!" "Um.. Okay," Silverstar agreed "Violetdawn do you accept?" Silverstar asked, Her fur waving "Yes, I do," Violetdawn agreed, Her eyes were filled with happiness

"My kits are coming!" Sunleaf yowled from the nursery "Shh, It'll be fine," Crookedsong mewed soothingly "Look, Here's the first kit, It's a little tom," Violetdawn meowed "Oh, He looks like Flamefur," Sunleaf meowed "I'm going to name him, Firekit," She purred, Tail waving "Two more, I think," Thunderpaw meowed. Sunleaf gasped for air as the second kit slithered onto the moss: A golden she-cat "Oh, Sunleaf, She looks like you," Crookedsong mewed "You should name her Breezekit," Thunderpaw suggested "Okay, I think I will," Sunleaf meowed, looking at her kits as the final kit squeezed out "A tom," Thunderpaw meowed looking at the brown tom "Gorsekit," She mewed frimley

Chapter 9

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath Red Rock for a meeting," Silverstar yowled, It had been 6 moons since the kits had been born and it was time for their apprentice ceremony. Gorsekit, Breezekit and Firekit ran up by Silverstar "Gorsekit, You have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be an apprentice, From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, You shall be known as Gorsepaw, Your mentor will be Oceanclaw," Silverstar meowed as Gorsepaw ran to touch noses with Oceanclaw, Who let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at the kit's quick pace "Oceanclaw, I hope you will pass on your kindness and loyalty to Gorsepaw," She meowed as the clan yowled the new name of the apprentice "Breezekit, You have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be an apprentice, From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, You shall be known as Breezepaw, Your mentor will be Goldfern," Silverstar meowed as Breezepaw ran to touch noses with her new mentor "Goldfern, I hope you will pass on your calmness and honesty to Breezepaw," She meowed as the clan yowled the new name of the apprentice "Firekit, You have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be an apprentice, From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, You shall be known as Firepaw, Your mentor will be Tigertail," Silverstar meowed as Firepaw ran to touch noses with her new mentor who bent down to touch noses with him "Tigertail, I hope you will pass on your willingness to learn and determination to Firepaw," She meowed as the clan yowled the new name of the apprentice

"Ok, Thunderpaw, What herb is this?" Violetdawn meowed, Sticking up a green leaf "Chervil, It's good for bellyaches," Thunderpaw respond "Violetdawn! Firepaw is hurt!" Sunleaf meowed, Rushing into the den, franticly "Ok, I'm coming," Violetdawn meowed, calmly "How can you be so calm my son could be dying!" Sunleaf screeched "Sunleaf, I've done this before, It's not like Firepaw is going to jump into a pit of fire," Violetdawn meowed as she trotted out of the den "Over here, Violetdawn!" Tigertail meowed, Beckoning her with his tail, Violetdawn ran over looking over Firepaw's body, Tigertail and Breezepaw were bent over it "What happened, Tigertail?" Violetdawn asked "I was teaching him and Breezepaw to swim and he took in a lot of water and started coughing and just passed out like this, Breezepaw and I dragged him out But…" Tigertail meowed, worriedly "It's ok I can save him," Violetdawn meowed "Thunderpaw fetch me some catmint, Borage leaves and Cobwebs," She ordered "But, Isn't Catmint for Greencough and Whitecough?" Breezepaw asked"Yes, He also has Whitecough," Violetdawn meowed "But.." Breezepaw stammered "Quick you two check him over for cuts or scratches," Violetdawn ordered "Sunleaf, Go find new herbs, This is going to use a lot of my herbs," "No, I'll have to leave my son," She protested "You are being a distraction "Fine!" She spat "Here's the herbs, Violetdawn," Thunderpaw hurried over, Herbs dangling from her mouth "Thanks, Go help Sunleaf collect herbs," Violetdawn ordered "Ok," Thunderpaw meowed "Tigertail any cuts?" She asked "No," "Help me move him into my den," The three cats lifted the tom into the den. "Thanks for your help. Now go get something from the fresh kill pile," She thanked them

Chapter 10

"Now, Gorsepaw this is Littlerock, You see that stream over there?" Oceanclaw asked his apprentice "Yes," He replied "That's where we teach apprentices to swim," He meowed "Are we going to swim?" He asked, Twitching his tail thoughtfully "Yes, You're just going to jump in and paddle forward," He meowed. Leaping into the water "Huh, It's so cold!" Gorsepaw shrieked "You get used to it" Oceanclaw meowed "You know when I was a kit, My mother just had us plunge right into the ocean," "Wow, That must have been freezing!" Gorsepaw exclaimed "Yeah, It was so cold!" Oceanclaw meowed.

"Silverstar?" Violetdawn mewed "Yes," "Um…" "We have a visitor," She mewed "Who," A small white tabby with icy blue eyes trotted in "Hello, I'm Cloud, Snowfang's mate and I wish to join your clan," She meowed "How do we know we can trust you?" Silverstar asked, suspiciously "You can, I promise," She meowed "If any of my clan catch you doing something wrong you go straight out of my clan Got it?" "Yes,"

Silverstar: Hello again I truly hope you enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it, The next book should be out soon!


End file.
